


Do you like it?

by JustForGiggles



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGiggles/pseuds/JustForGiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple really Jimin just wanted Yoongi to find him irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no writer. And this wasn't beta'd so please understand. I'm not a person full of sin obviously

“Okay guys good job with practice” Namjoon said clapping his hands and walking towards the sound system. As soon as Namjoon finished his sentence Seokjin and Taehyung dropped to the ground hands over their hearts. Hoseok walked over to Namjoon to talk. 

Yoongi sat down on the couch and watch as Jungkook try and talk to Jimin who for the past week and a half, uncharacteristically, hasn't said a single word. The members were starting to worry about him but every time they questioned him, Jimin would shoot them his signature eye smile and shake his head. Yoongi was in the middle of playing a difficult level of Candy Crush when suddenly Jimin started scream laughing nearly causing him to drop his phone.

“OH MY GOD HYUNG YOU DIDN’T!!” Jungkook screamed sitting nearly on top of Jimin, his hands on the lathers ribs while Jimin was wiping his tears. Jungkook obviously had been tickling him. Everyone was staring at the two in the corner of the room. “What?” Taehyung asks sitting up completely. Jungkook still staring at Jimin waiting for him to answer. Realizing Jimin wasn't going to answer he turns to the others. 

“Jimin hyung got his tongue pierced!!” Jungkook all but shouts. That caught Yoongi’s attention who was paying little mind to the two on the floor. There was an awkward silence before all the members jump up and attack Jimim. Screams of “No way let me see” “Did it hurt?!” and “does the company know?!” where all being mixed together. 

Jimin laughs before asking everyone to calm down so he could answer the questions.  
“No it didn't hurt it just stung the healing process hurt the most,” Jimin says before turning to Namjoon, “of course the company knows are you crazy, hyung i’m not trying to get in trouble.” Taehyung gets closer invading Jimin's personal space, “ can we see it?” 

Jimin nodded before sticking his tongue out, in the center of his tongue was a light blue ball resting there. Jimin pushes the bottom ball against his teeth subconsciously pushing it up causing the metal bar to shine in the artificial light. All the members were staring hard at the ball on Jimin’s tongue, including Yoongi. Yoongi swallows hard and shifts in his seat dragging his eyes from the piercing to see Jimin staring at him, his eye slightly squinting as if he's judging his reaction. 

Yoongi meets his eye contact head on before his eyes shift down again to Jimin’s tongue and he bites his lip feeling the growing pressure in his lower abdomen. His mind going in all directions on how great the piercing would feel in a different situation.Jimin brings his tongue back into his mouth letting the top ball get stuck for a second on his lower lip, smirking a bit before he goes back to talking to the other members who were asking all kinds of questions.

Soon the members, still talking about Jimin’s piercing, we're starting to head out. Yoongi not realizing they were leaving, still lost in his own sinfully inappropriate world. A hand lands on his knee causing Yoongi to have a near heart attack. Looking over to his right, Jimin’s face is so close to his face he could count his eyelashes. “Hyung. Do you like it?” Jimin asks licking his lips running the jewelry adorning his tongue across his lips. “Huh?” Yoongi says pulling his eyes from the younger’s lips. “I asked if you liked my piercing.” 

Biting his lip and swallowing, trying to wet his extremely dry throat. “Y-yeah” Yoongi attempts to answer voice cracking at bit. Jimin laughs flashing the blue ball once again, causing Yoongi to groan, “You look so hot.” Jimin smirks “I figured you’d think that.” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Jimin chuckled. “I know about your piercing kink, hyung.” 

“How?” Yoongi thinks back to if he ever told Jimin about how piercings affect him. Jimin chuckles once again “I have my ways, hyung.” Yoongi raises a single eyebrow watching as Jimin walked to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and pull out a bottle of water and opening it. “you got the piercing know how I feel about them, why?”

Jimin smirked before walking back over to Yoongi, placing the bottle on the floor and sitting down closer to the elder than before.

“Maybe I want you to find me irresistible” before Yoongi got a chance to say anything in response Jimin pulls him into a bruising kiss, running his hand through Yoongi's fading teal hair. Yoongi groans into the kiss before gripping Jimin’s waist pulling him closer. 

Jimin presses the heel of his hand into Yoongi’s growing erection, causing him to groan giving Jimin access to the inside of his mouth. With their tongues now swirling against each other's, Yoongi can feel the ball of Jimin’s piercing pressing into different spots of his tongue. It feels weird but not all together not bad. 

Jimin pushes his hand inside of Yoongi’s sweats grabbing ahold of his member through the elders tight briefs, feeling the wet spot grow as he continues to mercilessly stroke Yoongi to complete hardness. Not being able to take it anymore Yoongi pulled the younger's hands off of him, causing Jimin to chuckle before retracting his hand and pulling back from the kiss.

Standing to his feet, Jimin grabs hold on Yoongi’s hands and pulls him to his feet before dropping to his knees. Grabbing the bottle of water and drinks half of it, keeping a little in his mouth. Looking up at Yoongi’s eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust, Jimin grabs onto his sweats and underwear and pulls them down in one go, his dick springing free. 

Jimin grabs hold of his dick and pumps it a few times before leaning forward. Swallowing the rest of the water in his mouth Jimin quickly opens his mouth and engulfs Yoongi’s dick at once. Yoongi grabs tightly onto the younger's orange hair as the sensation of how cold Jimin’s tongue and piercing are on the hot skin of his cock. 

Jimin runs the ball of his piercing up the underside of Yoongi cock paying attention to the main vein. Getting to the top he pressed the ball right under the head of his cock. Yoongi curses loudly at the sensation. Dropping back down to take in more of Yoongi, sucking lightly not wanting to hurt him with pressing the ball too hard into his dick. 

Pulling back Jimin presses his piercing into the slit of Yoongi’s member causing him to buck forward and his hand to grip Jimin’s hair tighter. He was slightly nervous about pulling out his hair but he couldn't find the will to care at the moment. Jimin dropped down again taking all of Yoongi’s dick till the tip hit the back of his throat. Moving the ball of his piercing to the side before swallowing.

Yoongi groans and bucks his hips harder catching Jimin off guard. He pulls off slightly before going back down till he was pressed against the skin at the base of Yoongi’s dick and swallowing again. Jimin could feel the older stop his hips from moving this time. Pulling all the way off and licking his lips Jimin looks at Yoongi and tilts his head to the side. 

“If you're going to fuck my mouth do it right at least.” Jimin says voice cracking slightly. Yoongi looks at him releasing the tight hold he has on his hair. “You sure? ‘Cause you know once I start I don't plan on being gentle. Think you can handle it?” He says running a hand though Jimin’s hair. Jimin scoffs “who the hell do you take me for. Of course I can fucking handle it.” 

Jimin sits back comfortably on his knees, “Do your worst, hyung.” He says before opening his mouth once again showing off the blue ball resting on his tongue. Yoongi grips back onto Jimin’s hair and grabs onto his jaw. He guides his spit covered dick back into Jimin's awaiting mouth, waiting a second for Jimin to move around his tongue to get the piercing out of his way. Yoongi snaps his hips forward suddenly feeling his cock hit the back of Jimin's throat. 

Yoongi keep pushing his hips forwards lost in the feeling of Jimin’s tight throat. Watching as drool pools from his mouth and his eyes start to water. Jimin tried to swallow but only succeeds in tightening his throat around Yoongi, causing him to grunt. Jimin grips onto the others thighs and digs his nails into the skin, leaving crescent shaped marks in his skin, whining a bit before shuddering. 

Yoongi can feel his release coming and pulls out completely letting go of Jimin, causing him to fall backwards. Jimin lays on the floor trying to catch his breath, eyes dazed. He locks eyes with Yoongi before opening his arms “hyung come here” his voice damaged. He can already hear the lecture he's going to get from the vocal coach for messing his voice up. Yoongi kicking out of the sweats and boxers he had pooled around his ankles, before kneeling down between Jimin's legs and pulling his shirt off.

Jimin running his finger up the tattoo of a dragon Yoongi secretly had stretching from his ribs to chest. No one knew about it not the company or the members, only Jimin knew. It's why he never takes off his shirt ever. Yoongi looked down and realized Jimin was fully clothed and was having none of that. Pulling off Jimin’s black t shirt and pulling down his black basketball shorts leaving him in nothing but a pair of pastel pink underwear, that he had most likely stolen from Taehyung.

Looking at the bulge in Jimin’s briefs Yoongi noticed they were wet. Smirking he looked up at Jimin “did you cum untouched just from sucking me off?” Enjoying how red Jimin’s face got. “Shut up” Yoongi chuckled and grabbed Jimin’s still hard member and stroked it once. He frowned suddenly before looking up at Jimin then examining his dick through the briefs closer before noticing something. Quickly yanking the underwear off Yoongi groaned involuntarily at the sight infront of him. 

At the underside of Jimin’s dick was a silver curved barbell pierced through the underside of the head of Jimin’s cock. “You got a Prince Albert” Yoongi groaned. Jimin smirked “another thing I figured you'd like. You better appreciate it took almost a month to heal. It hurt to get hard which sucked because you were teasing me so much.” Yoongi gripped onto jimin’s thighs and pulled him closer. 

“Don’t worry, baby I'll show you how much i appreciate it” Yoongi kisses the inside of Jimin’s thigh near his knee. He slowly starts to bite and kiss his way up Jimin’s thighs, leaving bruises in their wake. Yoongi gets to his hip and bites down hard leaving a bruise that will take weeks to heal. Moving closer to Jimin’s dick but never actually touching it. 

Jimin starts to whine and complain. Yoongi keeps teasing and moves away from Jimin’s aching member and goes toward his balls. With his hands gripped onto Jimin’s amazing ass he lifts the younger’s hips up slightly. He kissed the other’s balls once before spreading his ass and licking a stripe up his clenching hole. Jimin bites his lip to keep from groaning.

“No point in trying to hide your noises ‘my tongue will send you to Hong Kong’ soon anyways” Jimin looks at the older one with disgust “don't you ever quote your lines from our song in an attempt to be sexy” Jimin’s complaints die on his lips when he feels Yoongi’s tongue swirl around his entrance. Taking three fingers Yoongi puts them at Jimin's mouth while his tongue fights for entrance into Jimin's body. 

Jimin happily sucks on Yoongi's fingers. The older of the two have a field day fucking Jimin with his tongue. He pulls his hand back and circles a finger around Jimin’s spit covered hole and pushes in a single knuckle deep. Jimin being extremely tight from the younger refusing to having sex for the past month. 

Slowly fucking his first finger all the way in Yoongi kept circling his tongue around the finger. After a while Yoongi adds another finger. Moving slow and another and one more finder just in case. Soon Yoongi is 4 fingers deep in Jimin. He angles his finger and hit the spongy spot that has Jimin seeing stars. Yoongi moves his head to engulf Jimin's dick and play with the piercing adorning it. The feeling strange as the metal balls run down Yoongi’s tongue.

Jimin is an incoherent mess unable to say anything just make noises. He starts pushing at Yoongi's hand and the other knows he's about to reach his peak, so he picks up the pace. He sucks harder and Jimin tenses letting out a loud moan, that was almost a scream, and clenching down hard on Yoongi’s fingers, filling the lathers mouth completely with cum. Yoongi swallowing all that he was given, it was slightly bitter but was still good. 

Pulling back and looking down at Jimin's hole noticing he would still be too tight to take like this without severely hurting him. Jimin coming down from his high noticed Yoongi’s pause. “B-bag” was all Jimin was able to say his breathing still heavy. Yoongi looked at him with confusion until her realized what he meant. Looking around till he saw jimin’s bag in the corner. Searching through it till he pulled out a small container of lube “did you was expected this to happen? ‘Cause you're extremely prepared.”

Jimin laughs still breathless “of course I'm prepared.” Yoongi keep searching through the bag before look at Jimin “condoms?” Jimin gives him a look “okay I'm human I forget shit geez” Yoongi laughs before getting back up to go back to Jimin “you can just bareback.” Yoongi kneels back down between his legs”you sure?” He asks Jimin. “I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure, I know you and we’re both clean so hurry up”

“This kid has no manners.” Yoongi mutters under his breath, before dripping lube from Jimin's cock down to his balls and between his cheeks. Rubbing two fingers around his hole Yoongi spreads the lube inside him before pulling his fingers out before pour more than enough on his throbbing member. Wiping his hand down Jimin’s stomach to get rid of the excess, earning a look of disgust from Jimin.

Dragging Jimin closer by his thighs Yoongi positions himself at Jimin's entrance, lifting his hips slightly before pushing in slightly. Meeting resistance from how tight Jimin is. Grabbing onto the younger's cock he strokes it to get him to relax. Slowly Yoongi's able to push in till he bottoms out; thighs pressed against ass. Using all of his strength not to pound directly into the tight heat and letting Jimin adjust he kisses down his neck leaving small bites. 

After a few minutes Jimin shifts and let's out a moan and nods his head letting Yoongi know he's ready. Jimin grabs Yoongi's hair and brings him down close to make full eye contact. “Don't you dare be gentle with me. I don't need slow and gentle, fuck me like an animal, till I don't know where I am or who I am, all I know is you.” Jimin says eyes wide. Yoongi smirks “your wish is my command. Pulling out till only the tip was still inside Yoongi slams forward setting a brutal pace. 

Jimin soon turns into babbling mess. The only sound in the dance studio to be heard is the sound of skin hitting skin, heavy breathing, and Jimin’s loud moaning. Yoongi grabs onto Jimin’s cock and begins jerking him off to the same speed he's going, pushing up on the piercing gently. Jimin wraps his legs around Yoongi’s waist and he shifts and hits Jimin’s prostate dead on, causing his back to arch. Yoongi pulls his hand back and slaps Jimin’s ass hard, causing Jimin to keen. He felt his release coming.

“Oh? You like that huh?” Yoongi asks looking Jimin dead in the eyes before hitting his ass again. Yoongi looked up suddenly and Jimin could see the idea forming. Slowing his pace and grabbing Jimin by the arms till they were sitting up Yoongi gets to his feet slowly and carefully, Jimin’s legs still wrapped around his waist. He walked forward before prying Jimin's legs off him and setting him down pulling out completely. Turning Jimin around and pushing him forward he body hit the cold surface of the mirror. 

Entering him at once Yoongi picked back up on his vicious pace. He may not be the best dancer but he sure knew how to move his hips. Grabbing Jimin by the throat he pulled Jimin till his back was flush to his chest. Reaching around and grabbing hold of Jimin’s cock again he began pumping his hand. “Look at yourself. I want you to see how good you look.” Yoongi speaks into Jimin’s ear. His raspy voice sending chills down his spine from how close he is to his ear.

Yoongi is watching them from the mirror, watching how Jimin is struggling to keep his eyes open, his tongue sticking out showing off the piercing that started this, his dick swollen and red the silver piercings contrasting in color. Yoongi tightens his hand not enough to choke Jimin just to get his attention. “I said look at yourself.” Jimin, not listening keeping his eyes shut. Yoongi released the hand wrapped around Jimin’s dick and slap his butt again, catching Jimin's attention. “Look at yourself.” Yoongi growls into his ear not giving him an options 

Jimin's eyes snap open and he looks in the mirror and sees the mess he became, licking his lips just to show the blue ball in the center of his tongue again so he could feel Yoongi’s dick twitch at the sight. Feeling his release coming again when Yoongi moves slightly to steady himself and once again starts hitting his prostate. Slapping his ass once more, Yoongi grabs back onto Jimin's dick and begins to play with his piercing again. Jimin grabs the other’s forearm at the feeling and digs his nails into the skin. Yoongi picks up speed just slightly, feeling his hips and legs getting tired but he's set to finish strong. 

Yoongi kisses Jimin shoulder while watching his face. Watching him struggle to keep his eyes open. Enjoying how his thighs jiggle with every thrust. Suddenly Yoongi lifts his head so his lips are once again leveled with Jimin’s ear “cum for me, baby. Come on you can do it.” Jimin feels his body tense slightly. Yoongi bites down on his shoulder and with that his orgasm hits harder than it ever has before causing him to scream tongue piercing visible again, his eyes were watering and body tensing as he came all over the mirror. 

His body locked Yoongi in place to the point he could barely move, Jimin’s right heat pulled him close to his orgasm a few more offbeat thrusts and he shot deep into Jimin causing the younger to groan loudly at the feeling. Yoongi sat down still inside of Jimin, who was slowly coming down from his high. Lifting Jimin off his dick he turns him around so he can lay on his chest cum dripping from his ass to the floor.

Jimin snuggles into the curve of Yoongi’s neck. Breathing still heavy. After a few minutes of silence and Yoongi rubbing his hand through Jimin’s hair he speaks “You know that with or without the piercings I find you irresistible right.” Jimin hums slightly in acknowledgment. 

Silence fills the room again before “how long do you think before you can go again.” Yoongi asks rubbing his finger down Jimin’s spine. “You want to go again. Already? I have to be able to walk tomorrow.” Yoongi laughs hugging Jimin close “yeah i know but…” Jimin groans “how long till do we have till the members come looking for us?” Yoongi checks the clock and notices it's 3am, “we have an hour.” Groaning again Jimin shifts “ugh fine.”

“Good, cause I really want to know how that piercing would feel inside me.” Yoongi smiles. Jimin laughs, his tongue piercing showing and Yoongi can feel his dick twitch. “I think I can help with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I write fluff and angst this was difficult for me.


End file.
